She Walks in Eternity
by grednforgesgirl
Summary: She sees Time. She is Time. She sees all it's infinite majesty. She and her Thief.


She sees Time.

She knows Time. She sees all of Time. All it's infinite majesty, all of the Universe, all of Time. She _is_ Time.

It is happening, was happening, will happen. All of it, glowing gold. She does not see Time the way her Thief's pets do. She does not even see Time the way her Thief does. Her Thief may walk in eternity, but he did, does, will not see what she sees, saw, will see. She sees, saw, will see, everything. He does not.

It happens all at once, for her. She sees it, will see it, has seen it. Time rages around her like a storm, like a breeze, like a cloud, like rain. Everything, every atom of her existence, every atom of his. She knows what is happening, what will happen, what has happened. She truly walks in eternity. She _is_ eternity.

For her, it is all happening at once. Her Thief is touching her console for the first time. Her thief is making the most difficult decision of the Time War. Her sisters are dying and he is falling in love with her Bad Wolf. He faces the Daleks for the first time and every time since all at once. He begs her not to go as she comes barreling through Time to save him. They are talking with mouths for the first, last, only Time as she explodes throughout all of Time. She feels the pain and loneliness of his last death while he is calling her the most beautiful thing he's ever known. Both Times. All the Times.

He calls her beautiful, he calls her sexy. He calls her Old Girl. She likes, liked, will like when he calls her Old Girl. It makes her feel as special as she is. She takes care of him, will take care of him, has taken care of him, and he takes care of her. He mends her broken parts, he makes her feel brand new again. He strokes her console and touches her lovingly and she can feel it in his touch and his mind and in his hearts.

He breaks her. He calls her names. He kicks her console and gets, will get, has gotten, angry with her throughout all of Time. She becomes, has become, will become, frustrated with him. He brings home strays and talks and runs around and acts like a fool. He messes with Time and tries to change Fixed Points and burns up universes and planets and destroys her hard work. He makes it impossible for her to save him half of their Time and she can't stand him. He makes a mess of Time as much as he saves it and it drives her mad.

She wouldn't trade it, him, for anything.

He abandons her to save his pets, to save the universe, but that's alright, because they're in this together, and she knew, knows, will know, she dies, will die, has died for him. They're partners, her and her Thief. They're in this together, and they'd both sacrifice themselves and each other to save the universe. A mutual purpose and a mutual understanding and a mutual pain and a mutual love beyond anything what his human pets can possibly understand. A greater love throughout the universe there never has been, will never be, is, as the two of them.

He shows her the stars, her Thief. She loves him. Will love him. Has loved him. Always, she loves him. All of Time, she sees it, their love written in the stars. With all of her heart. His hearts. Their hearts. Three hearts in tandem. She has hurt, will hurt, is hurting, when he's not found her yet and when he leaves her alone forever, but she walked in eternity, and she was, will be, is always with him.

Time is not a straight line for her. She finds it odd Time is in a straight line for her Thief, who, even though he walks in eternity too, with her, he must follow his own established Time Line. And the humans! They know nothing of Time, they are completely baffling to her. The only mystery worth solving, her thief says, has said, will say.

He has Thirteen faces all at once, and they burn in her hearts. Circling her, surrounding her, loving her. All different, but all the same. Her Thief.

He is a lonely old man, and an eager young man, but he always has stars in his eyes. Just as she has stars in her heart. They are two souls entwined, her and her Thief. A boy and his box, off to see the universe.

He is, was, will be, is _always,_ lonely. So lonely. She wishes she could be for him what she cannot, except for the when they talked, will talk, are talking. She wants to save him from his loneliness. So she takes him where he doesn't want to go, and makes sure he picks up his silly little strays at the right Time. She sees them, too, her Thief's humans, and her humans. She doesn't care for them all, and she cares for some more than she should.

Her child, and her Bad Wolf. She loves them as much as she loves her Thief and as much as he loves them. The only water in the forest is the River…and she wants him safe, _my Doctor._ She loves them with all her infinite heart, they are parts of her. Her child and her Bad Wolf.

Others, she is fond of. His granddaughter, the sweet child. The man with the kilt, who is so funny. The brave journalist who her thief loves as his best friend. The pretty one, the orangey girl, the parents of her Child. The Time Lady, who understands how she works and who loves her. The brave, clever, brilliant DoctorDonna. The girl, the not-quite-a-Doctor, who loves her Thief but her Thief cannot, will not, love back, his hearts too full of their Bad Wolf and promises of forever. The boy who her Thief cannot save. The girl her Thief dies for. The old soldier, who has knocked, will knock, is knocking, four times. The Brigadier, so full of pompousness but amazed by the wonders her Thief can show him.

Some, though, some she despises. Some hurt her. The Fixed Man, the Immortal, he hurts her hearts, her Matrix. He should not exist. He is not right. He hurts her Thief to look at, too, and she wonders why he insists on keeping him around. Yes, the Fixed Man was, will be, is, her own fault, but she hates him. He itches on her outer blue box as he clings on and rides through the Vortex, clinging like a virus as she tries to shake him off. He grates on her every cell as he dies again and again and will never, ever _die._

And the girl. The girl, the mysterious girl. She dies twice, three times, four, five, six. Again and again and all the Time at different Times, she is dying and _how is she still here?_ The truth is hidden from her, until her Thief knows in his odd linear Time, will know, has known, and she does not like her. She does not like it. She does not like that she does not know when she knows everything. She senses a trap. Something wrong. Something that will hurt her Thief, she knows. She has to warn him. She has to warn him by not liking her. She wants her Doctor all to herself. She has to save her Doctor.

She is frightened of her Thief. He has a dark side, and when the Times come when he is the Time Lord Victorious, or the Valeyard, or the Dream Lord. She is frightened, was frightened, will be frightened. She sees, has seen, will see, what he is capable of and it frightens her as much as it does her Thief. But she knows he is so much more.

He is wonderful. He is a savior of the Universe. He is brilliant and beautiful and fantastic and she only wishes he saw it as much as she did, does, will do. He is a hero. He is hers.

His name burns in her heart, and in the Cascade of Medusa, and on the Fields of Trenzalone, and in her Child's mind, and in her Thief's mind, and in the mind of the girl she does not like. The newest, oldest question in the universe. In all of Time.

Doctor Who?

The answer. Her Doctor. _My Doctor._ The Doctor, in the TARDIS.

She walks in eternity. She sees all of Time. She sees all that is, all that was, all that ever will be. She is forever. She is a big blue box and bigger on the inside. She is Time and Relative Dimension in Space.

She is the TARDIS.


End file.
